Tantive IV
|projetista = |linha = |modelo = Corveta CR90 |classe = CorvetaStar Wars: Ships of the Galaxy |custo = |modificador = |sismods = |comprimento = 150 metros |largura = |altura = |massa = |acel max = |mglt = |velocidade max = 950 km/h |manobrabilidade = |motor = Equipado''Estrelas Perdidas'' |hiperimpulsor = Equipado |alcancehi = |sistemahi = |tomadaforça = |força = |ger escudo = EquipadoStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know |casco = |sensor = Equipado |mira = |navegação = |avionicas = |computador = |contramedidas = |armamento = * Dois turbolasers duplos * Quatro canhões laser |complemento = |cais = |fuga = Equipado |equipe = Mais de 100 |esqueleto = |passageiros = |capacidade = |manejo de carga = |consumíveis = |suporte de vida = Equipado Escape from Darth Vader |comunicações = |outrossistemas = |disponibilidade = |papel = |era = |primeiro uso = Antes de 22 ABY |destruído = 0 ABY, Tatooine |retirado = |batalhas = * Batalha de Scarif * Missão secreta a Tatooine |afiliação = * Casa Organa ** Segurança consular de AlderaanStar Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * República Galáctica * Aliança pela Restauração da República |frota = Marinha da Aliança |forçatarefa = |donos = * Bail Organa† * Leia OrganaLeia, Princess of Alderaan |capitães = Capitão Raymus Antilles''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' romance |registro = *Lieutenant Ress Batten *C-3PO *Toshma JefkinStar Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel *Oficial chefe Contra mestre Corla Metonae *R2-D2 *Oficial de segurança Helfun Rumm *Gale Torg *Não identificado contramestre da Tantive IV |pseudônimos = |módulos = |Módulos = }} Tantive IV foi uma corveta CR90 a serviço da casa Organa de Alderaan e serviu como nave pessoal da Princesa Leia Organa nos eventos antecedentes à Batalha de Yavin. Descrição A nave era principalmente branca, como era típico para corvetas CR90, pintadas com linhas vermelhas. Como nave de estado, a nave apresentava salas de jantar para hospedar jantares estaduais, bem como centros de conferências adequados para negociações com dignitários interestelares. Ultimate Star Wars Bail Organa tinha um escritório a bordo. Ahsoka A Tantive IV também possuía ao menos dois pods de fuga. História A nave foi usada por Bail Organa como uma sede móvel durante suas funções como senador de Alderaan, durante e depois das Guerras Clônicas. Organa levou a Toydaria para negociar com o rei Katuunko sobre a possibilidade de usar seu mundo como um cenário para uma missão de fornecimento da República Galáctica para Ryloth. Um ano após o surgimento do Império Galáctico, foi brevemente quebrado enquanto Ahsoka Tano procurava Bail para uma conversa. A nave ajudou a evacuação de Raada. Cinco anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, os Espectros retornaram C-3PO e R2-D2 para Organa a bordo do Tantive IV. Quando Leia Organa atingiu a maioridade e teve seu Dia de Demanda, ela conseguiu requisitar a nave para uso em missões de socorro. Ela levou a Tantive IV a sua primeira missão, para Wobani, onde ela acabou evacuando cem refugiados sob a pretensão de contratá-los como tripulantes para a corveta, inconscientemente destruindo as negociações secretas de Bail para mudar a população do planeta sofredor. Leia levou a nave em várias missões ao completar seu Desafio do Coração, incluindo os planetas Chasmeene e Chal Hudda. Durante este tempo, Bail ainda usou a nave para negócios rebeldes, inclusive para a base rebelde em Paucris Major. O vice-rei fugiu de Paucris na Tantive IV depois que Leia chegou avisando a chegada iminente de uma frota imperial no sistema. Pouco antes da Batalha de Scarif, a Tantive IV estava em uma missão em que estava gravemente danificada, exigindo reparos extensivos ao seu hiperdrive, motores e armas. Estava em um estaleiro a bordo da Profundidade submetida a reparos quando a frota rebelde foi forçada a saltar para Scarif. A princesa Leia embarcou na corveta com a intenção de viajar para Tatooine para se encontrar com o exilado Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, a batalha que explodiu antes de poder partir. No final da batalha, a Tantive IV mal conseguiu lançar-se da emblemática capitânia rebelde e escapar da batalha com os esquemas roubados da Estrela da Morte antes que Darth Vader pudesse embarcar para recuperá-los. A paralisação da capitânia também danificou a própria rede elétrica da corveta, levando a que seus escudos e armas fossem parcialmente desabilitados. A Tantive IV então dirigiu-se para Tatooine. A tripulação fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para manter a nave correndo apesar dos danos, e o capitão Raymus Antilles planejava jogar a corveta em Tatooine, com a intenção de adquirir uma nova nave para completar sua jornada. Oito minutos - três quartos de um parsec - de seu destino, o motor de Hiperdrive morreu, e a Tantive IV foi interceptado pelo Destróier Estelar Imperial Destrendor. Na batalha seguinte, o reator principal da Tantive IV foi desligado, e os stormtroopers abordaram a nave. O capitão Antilles deu a ordem para evacuação dos civis a bordo em pods de fuga. Logo depois, os imperiais destruíram a Tantive IV. Antes da destruição da corveta, os droides R2-D2 e C-3PO, o primeiro que carregava os planos roubados, escaparam para Tatooine em uma das pods de escape da nave. Nos bastidores A Tantive IV aparece no primeiro filme da saga de Star Wars em 1977: Em 2010, o Guardião do Holocron Leland Chee da Lucasfilm Ltd. confirmou um retcon que a nave de Bail Organa de era de fato uma corveta diferente, e não a Tantive IV, como fora previamente estabelecido. Aparições * * *''Ahsoka'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *[One: A Star Wars Story (romance)|''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' romance *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Parte VI'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * * * *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' *''Legado de Sangue'' * Fontes * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * * ; image #4 * ; images #1-3 * Notas e referências Categoria:Naves da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Naves de Alderaan Categoria:Corvetas CR90 Categoria:Naves da República Galáctica